Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/Terror Town/Senders
6cucl - FAWT / FAWK / AWK GMT+7 3o2tq - AW/FAW Trader, I am active and shall send back FAW that are tooken down in 1 BP ;) 3wj10 - Truevalue AW/FAWT (GMT +8) going all out for hur, need more senders. Will help out with AW too. I send more than kill :) Don't worry about me hogging FAW, won't be able to kill it in one shot. Thanks. 4f6yt - FAWK here looking for active senders! I can guarantee that your FAW will be dead before the time is up, even if I have to spend multiple BPs when I get AOEd! You won't regret adding me ;-) 73f54 - N! Rize GMT +8 F/AW Trader, Very Active thought the day. Always send back to top 5 active. Add if you also trade this way. 5exgw - Kirin (GMT+7) FAWK/T. I always share my FAWs with prioritize to those who send back. Going for top 300. You help me and I'll help you. 57yej - Uguuuu~:3 AW/FAW Trader, frequently sends as I'm a high level player with shitty cards :D Those that don't send back please don't add me 70jyh - Kazama - F/AWK Sender, Brand new to the game but I constantly send F/AWK out to active killers. 5k5b9 - 「LOH」翠 - FAWK and trader, currently looking for traders. GMT +8, currently able to send FAWS in the evening 5aes5 - Mugi - Hella lazy sender. I try to get my sent FAW slightly below half HP. A few sends to me here and there would be nice. 5d2g5 - Puff, GMT +2, FAWK/T, extremely active, will kill everything send my way, even if 15 BP are needed. If you send me FAW I'll always send mine back! 6cdid - Lucifer Sending lots of AW and FAWs. Can also reliably kill / seriously injure AWs under level 150. 6effn Fabnewf/aw hi everyone in need of active trader to send me faw or aw request i will send back ,very active want to get 10 ur from this event 66sa6 - NEEED SUPER ACTIVE REALLY FAST FAW TRADERS :U. All aboard the FAW train YEAH!! 5f8st - GC.ダング.No TRADER anymore, I'm an Archwitch SENDER!!! 73wd4 waste 2 ultimate summon tickets try to get Fallen Samurai and failed. Going from FAW killer to sender. Add me, my encounted rate high but my change to get SR card low >< 6flop Iskandu-FAWT. Will flee every FAW and send it to active traders. 6f4oa '''- '''Liberta, GMT +8, aiming/maintaining top 300, looking for active traders and senders, looking forward to trade FAW with you. :) 4rgf7 - Riana , GMT +8 , changing plans aiming for ranking 300, looking for active traders , also .i'm gonna aim to make 10 HUR team of kiyohime , will send back if you send, WILL BE ACTIVE FOR EVERY 2 HOURS except sleep time. got 99 light swords to spends and 50 swords to spends 55c29 - SirenWindy, FAW Trader. Active all the time and can send also. Plz add :3 76a4v - themikelou, FAW/AW Sender. Hyper active glued to my phone zombie status sender. Add me if you want to kill nonstop! (GMT-8 PDT) 6psps - ThatGuy, FAW trader, pretty active and will only send to players online and don't expect me to be able to kill FAWs Red - 683y7 - FAWK trader - GMT-8 PDT. Will be active throughout the day during this event, hoping to rank. Will be dedicated in sending to killers who are ranking who send back. Can also do decent damage and sometimes kill AW or FAWK. 6psps - ThatGuy, FAW trader will only send if you are online and don't expext me to be able to kill a FAW if you are a low level 6u59p - Rea✽, FAWT, will send back if you're active and recently logged in. 6mfkp - Lune - '''FAW Trader, Very Active and looking for rank 500 or better. Always send back my FAWs to my best senders. Just add if you play to rank. '''5diwc - EddyNaruto - I am a trader, I will kill every FAW and AW with all BP needed, feel free to add me, I am active almost all day and I will send back my FAW :) 6suff - Darknai - I am a FAWT and will kill any AW sending my way too. I will send back to anyone who sends me and people login within 1 hour =) 6bgbr - メ★( GMT-8) Trader will send to those who send to me. Will kill anything you send. Active throughout the day. 5v9ex - Sasuke - GTM +1 - Online-Time: 7:30 p.m to 10 or 11 p.m - I will send you my FAWs, but please accept, that I can only find 1 - 4 FAW within 16BP, and because of that I can't send you back my FAW every time when you send me yours. Thank you. 68m44 - (GMT +1) Hi everyone, I am looking for players in Asia and the U.S. to make my AW / FAW and I also looking for players to send me requests for AW / FAW FAW and mostly I am sending you the mine, thank you. 1rknf - Doro - F/AW Sender. I always send FAW and I send AW if I can't kill it. I send to those who help me and/or send back. Very active. I'm not ranking but I'm going into zombie mode for the UR 6ed9b - Dust. slot open Active trader. I send every FAW I find at ~49% hp to my alliance and comrades. Aiming for HUR Rank Reward. I will kill AW for low level players~ Leave a message on my wall for an add. 6s4uy - Yui (GMT+7) - F/AW Sender. I always send FAW and I send AW if I can't kill it. I send to those who help me and/or send back. Very active Riki - 724x6 Killer/Trader '''- GMT +1. Always sending back '''FAWs, got 40 swords and 35 light swords. Can take down FAWs in 1-3 BP. Frequently spamming FAWs aswell to comrades logged in within 1 hour (30+ Boots + Magic School). Mostly active: Afternoon/Night 5hljf - Rezion - FAWT, trying to rank in the top 300 or better, so i need a lot of active traders. I will send faw back to people that send me some too. Im active most of the day 5dj9p - Lulu On/Off/Zz- F/AW Trader. Looking for AW/FAW traders, try to input FAWT on your name so that I know you are a trader~ Very active. ''' 60mn9 killua: looking for very active faw senders, frequent send back to top 5 active comrades. 728mc Izanagi@ ON/OFF/Zzz when im online, i find F/AW, damage it to 50% if possible to share to active comrades! feel free to request me as long as you´re welcome :) 67it7 - Vzerreact - FAW Trader, will send FAW to those who send to me. 3p78b - F/AW Killer GMT+1 Kill all what you send me ! 73cil - '''Liberty★ '- GMT5 - TRADE F/AWs. Will also kill any AWs that are sent to me if I have the BP. Active mostly all day. Am willing to send out FAWs to any killers that send back to me. ' 4o6bq - Ayu - F/AWK and trader, I send FAW at 1/2 hp unless I derp. 70jyh - Kazama - F/AWK Sender, Brand new to the game but I constantly send F/AWK out to active killers. 3k4l6 - Poptrick - FAWK/Trader Aiming For Top 300 (324 Currently) GMT-8 PST 6bgf5 - Lone - Trader, i will active this event to get the UR 78uop - Lyramour - Sender. Will send F/AWK turn 1. 5tne1 - Sasaraa (GMT +8) Online Time 05:00a.m to 01:00a.m - Sender. 4hn99-JJ (GMT+8) will send my FAWs to those who sent their FAWs to me (10am -10pm) 75rh5 - Hofa (GMT+1) will send all F/AW to active players, active nearly all the time 5q56s-KyoSlayFAWK- will kill all FAW you send me. 6ofxy - Conner - I am a AWK, FAWT, and FAW sender if my traders are not on. Add me if interested. Thanks! Category:Comrade Requests